The ADCIRC Coastal Circulation and Storm Surge Model is a system of computer programs that solve time dependent, free surface circulation and transport problems in two and three dimensions. The equations discretized within the ADCIRC model are often used to represent coastal ocean dynamics. Typical ADCIRC applications have included: (i) modeling tides and wind driven circulation, (ii) analysis of hurricane storm surge and flooding, (iii) dredging feasibility and material disposal studies, (iv) larval transport studies, (v) near shore marine operations.
The form of the discrete equations within the ADCIRC model utilizes the finite element method in space allowing the use of highly flexible, unstructured grids. The grids are typically comprised of linear triangles and are bounded by a closed, ordered set of coordinate points. The solution of the equations contained in the ADCIRC model is obtained for every nodal point or triangle vertex in the mesh.
Thus, it is desirable to have a simple method for creating an unstructured grid or mesh that accurately represents the boundaries and bathymetry of the area of interest.